Aaron Kasai (Earth-616)
"My parents were killed when I was a kid. I will protect the only family I have left, my sister." -Aaron Kasai History Aaron was born to Hunter Kasai and Ruby Sakura. His parents were hosts to two supernatural entities, a Nephalem, or an Angel-Demon hybrid, and an Angel. Hunter had recently obtained two Nephalem, taking the other from his brother Nathan. He lived a normal life with his twin sister, Azura, up until age 6. That's when things started to go downhill. One day, Hunter left his kids, saying he was going on a business trip. In reality, Hunter was leaving to fight his best friend, who had succumbed to the temptation of evil and must be stopped. Hunter was killed in the fight, but had managed to successfully stop this new evil, alongside his other best friend. Only a year later, their mother had been killed too, by an attack from Hunter's old enemy, Kuroi Tensho. In the end, the demons escaped, and Aaron and Azura were transferred into a family friend's custody. For nine years, Aaron and Azura lived in an apartment and survived on their own. They've been able to attend school only due to their father's friend, Shane Cormack, providing them with enough money to pay the tuition fees, pay the rent for their apartment, and pay for food to eat. But even then, Shane's money won't be enough. Aaron is 16 now, and so is Azura. Now, they're fighting for survival, and to keep on going. Powers/Abilities - Original= As a side-note, since Aaron and Azura are twins, they share their powers, but each use them in unique ways that differentiates them. This power set has been largely abandoned by Aaron after Azura's death, but he is able to access these powers at any time. *'Divine Force Manipulation:' Aaron has access to abilities that allow him to imbue his attacks with divine energy and give them a harder hit. Not only that, but he can imbue this power into his own body, giving him a God Hand that takes the form of a red, armored gauntlet that covers his entire forearm. Several Angelic details are engraved into it, with Angelic wings appearing near the end of the gauntlet in a white color. He can augment both of his arms, and is able to dual-wield his gauntlets in the process. **'Light Element Manipulation:' Technically a sub-ability of his Divine Force power, Aaron can use light-infused versions of four different elements: fire, light, earth, and ice. He's also able to use constructs formed from these elements, and made of solid energy. This gives him his ranged weapon of choice, double-edged longswords formed from pure, elemental energy. This is an addition to his only ranged weapons. *'Demonic Force Manipulation:' Aside from his Angelic powers, Aaron can also use Demonic forces to imbue into his attacks or his own body in a manner similar to his God Hand. In this case, his armored gauntlets represent Demonic Arms in this case, and are blue, with Demonic details and Demon wings appearing at the ends. Just like his Divine Force Gauntlets, he can dual-wield these Demonic Force gauntlets. **'Dark Element Manipulation:' Also a technical sub-ability, Aaron's Dark Elements consist of the dark parallels to his Light-based elements, consisting of fire, light, earth, and ice. Yes, Dark Light exists as a power. Since the Dark Elements are, essentially, dark versions of his Light elements, Aaron can use them in his elemental swords and launch them. Very effective ranged weapons. *'Enhanced Dexterity:' Aaron inherited Ryoshi when Hunter was killed, and Ryoshi is the source of all his powers. One of such, is his enhanced dexterity. This allows him to performs many moves that no other human would even dream of, such as a trillion stabs, or long-time aerial combat. *'Enhanced Biology:' Aaron's natural biology has been enhanced, increasing his strength, stamina, speed, agility, and neurological reaction times. All of his natural biology is at an inhuman level, beyond that of any high-level Olympic athlete and on a level similar to that of an actual Angel or Demon. After Ryoshi passed, Aaron's physiology is now that of an actual Angel and Demon, super *'Healing Factor:' Aaron has a healing factor, but it isn't very strong due to him only gaining access to most of its power when accessing certain powers he has. Regularly, his healing factor regenerates cuts and bruises very easily, but more severe wounds take far more time to heal than a simple scrape on the elbow. If Aaron were to access the full extent of his Nephalem powers, then his healing factor would instantly regenerate all wounds with in a matter of minutes. However, Aaron has difficulty accessing his full power. In fact, his true power is sealed off, with the catalyst hidden in his necklace, an item his parents had given him when he was 4 years old. After Ryoshi's death, Aaron's healing factor has increased exponentially, allowing him to heal deep cuts and and bullet wounds within minutes. *'Pocket Dimension Access:' While not a really important power, it's a very useful power that allows Aaron to change into his Ignition outfit. It also holds his weapon, the Defiance, which was formerly his father's sword. *'Elemental/Nephalem Magic:' Using this power, Aaron can conjure magical attacks, or create his range weapons of choice. This type of magic is what gives Aaron a deadly edge in fighting, and is known for rapid-firing his longsword constructs, as well as teleport and rearrange the terrain around him if necessary. *'Wing Generation:' Aaron can also summon two pairs of metaphysical wings. One pair is a pair of Angel wings, made of red energy and situated above his other pair of wings, which are a pair of Demon wings made of blue energy. * Full Nephalem Form: Only used for the span of a few months before Ryoshi's death, Aaron takes on a form similar to his Ignition costume, but composed of demonic scales for the suit and angelic wings for the coat. His mask becomes part of his face, his mouth hidden by a mass of scales and a pair of dark red horns extending from his forehead with a small, gold halo over his head. It supercharged his powers and gave him an alternate appearance while retaining his Ignition Identity. }} Weapons - Firearms/Projectiles= *'Dual Pistols: Izanagi and Izanami' - Twin pistols given to Aaron as one of Ryoshi's final presents before his passing. Izanagi is his right-handed pistol, a clean silver with gold inlays. Izanami is his left-handed pistol, a tarnished, dark silver with coppery inlays. Much like Defiant Endurance, Izanagi and Izanami are balanced in speed and damage, and are Aaron's go-to firearms when needed. *'X's Duality: Sun and Moon' - This pistol is unique in the fact that it has two barrels, mounted on a rotating platform where the trigger and grip remain. When a barrel is rotated into the dominant, firing position, the other barrel remains on the side of the weapon. Aaron must pull the trigger once after selecting which barrel to fire with, which will then deploy the remainder of the chosen gun's body. **'Solar Strike: Amaterasu's Grace' - Harnessing the power of the sun goddess herself, X's Duality in the Solar Strike configuration fires beam of intense, highly-concentrated light at enemies at rapid speed. The weapon lacks power, but is capable of rapid fire and is very precise. Most effective against those with a vulnerability like, as one would expect. This form turns X's Duality into a sub-machine gun with a barrel shroud that acts as a channel for the solar lasers rather than a proper barrel. **'Lunar Phase: Tsukuyomi's Repulse' - Channeling the moon god's power directly, X's Duality in its Lunar Phase setting fires bullets created from lunar energy combined with shadows and darkness. These hard-hitting projectiles lack speed, however, and are akin to a .44 Magnum bullet. This dark weapon can be used to overpower enemies not skilled in manipulating light, and takes the form of a revolver with its barrel at the 6 o'clock position. The barrel that is rotated for selection isn't the barrel where projectiles leave; it simply acts as the toggle from one form to the other, and has custom iron sights. *'Combination Rifle: Shin's Assault' - A semi-automatic designated marksman rifle that can function in an assault configuration or sniper configuration. This weapon was recently given to Aaron to allow him to pick off foes from a far away vantage point, or to fire away during a large-scale battle where melee combat would be too taxing. }} - Former Weapons= *'Defiance:' This sword is a one-and-a-half-handed, double-edged longsword with the edges of the blade closest to the hilt curving outward slightly on both sides to form the guard. Its grip is silver, with a cloth-wrapping around from Hunter, the blade's original wielder. The edges of the blade are silver, whereas the fuller is red. Where the guard is, there is a small, thick, red cylinder that attaches the hilt to the handle, with a circular pommel that has a red gem embedded into it, the rest of the pommel colored silver. It also carries over its ability to shift modes, taking either an Angel or Demon mode. The blade is approximately 1 meter tall, with a handle 3 decimeters long and 6 centimeters wide, a rather big blade for Aaron, who stands at 6'1". ** Angel Mode, Prop Shredder: Defiance's blade gains a blue edge with a silver fuller. It's primarily used for aerial attacks, allowing him to fight enemies in the air easily. It also elongates the blade in the process, as well as expanding the length of the handle. Its new estimated dimensions in this form are around two meters for the blade and 5 decimeters long and 6 cm wide for the handle. Aaron has access to this weapon as long as he has access to the Defiance, using wide-sweeping, light attacks to bring enemies into the air. ** Demon Mode, Trinity Smasher: In this form, Defiance's blade inverts in color, gaining a silver fuller and red edge. This form incorporates harder-hitting attacks, and must adjust its weight and design accordingly. The blade and handle elongate as well, to the estimated dimensions of around two meters for the blade, 7 decimeters long and 10 cm wide for the handle. Since this form is made for heavy-hitting, Aaron imbues it with more energy than he does with the Angel Mode, which in turn increases its mass accordingly. *'Conjured Blades:' Aaron uses this weapon as his ranged weapon of choice, since he is currently unable to obtain a firearm he can modify. These weapons take the form of Ethereal copies of the Defiance, made of a silver energy that will change color or gain an additional effect when imbued with one of Aaron's abilities. If used in Angel Mode, the Conjured Blade will be made of blue energy, which can then teleport Aaron to his target. If imbued with an elemental effect prior to being launched, then the elemental effect will trigger upon the target being impaled, then teleport Aaron to the target. If used in Demon mode, Aaron can teleport enemies to him or reshape the land to best suit his needs of travel. He tends to use the former, as the latter is reserved for when he is trapped in a situation that absolutely needs him to change the terrain around him. As stated for the Angel Mode, elemental effects given to a Demon Mode Conjured Blade will be activated prior to teleportation to Aaron. About his elemental effects, Aaron has five different ones, and two variations to each. Light-based elements are prone to being more precise in finding the target and hitting dead-on the first time, but don't contain much more power than a standard CB. Dark variations are more destructive in nature, but have less control and precision than a standard CB. Each elemental effect seems obvious, such as fire causing an incendiary effect, light causing a light-based stun effect. Earth and Ice, however, are much more ambiguous in their effects; Earth causes the target to temporarily lose their defensive powers, while Ice can immobilizes the target by encasing them in Ice. Aaron also tends to use hand gestures to help guide the CBs if one of his hands are free. After gaining a new pair of pistols to use, Aaron has forgone the use of Conjured Blades, only using them as emergency projectiles. }} Appearance Aaron is a tall, handsome, skinny kid with a slightly muscular build. His black hair is cut short, and tapers off to a point on the back of his head with the sides of his head shaved; this causes him to resemble the DmC version of Dante. One thing many people notice about Aaron is his sharp, pure red eyes which tend to scare off kids. Some people pick on his red eyes, and he lashes out against them by punching them. His skin is slightly tan from walking around in the sun several times a day, which is one of the ways he relaxes. Clothing-wise, Aaron wears a grey, sleeveless t-shirt with a red line running vertically on the right side and a blue line running horizontally on the upper chest area with black, faded, skinny jeans, dark grey combat boots, and black, fingerless gloves. The two thing he wears almost all the time is his father's jacket, a dark red, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with light grey interior linings and two patches on the shoulders. The other thing he always wears is his necklace, a red, hexagonal gem connected to a gilded silver ring which attaches to a chain-mail necklace. This necklace is the catalyst for his powers, and is what allows him to swap clothing and (later on) access his true Nephalem power. As Ignition, Aaron wears a black, form-fitting body suit with rubberized padding in the chest area, as well as throughout the suit. Over this suit, he wears a dark red, 3/4-length, leather trench coat that splits into three coattails, with a black sling worn tightly around his right shoulder that holds Defiance via two carefully placed straps. The body suit also covers his hands, but he has resewn them to have a dark red glove pattern to them. He wears his necklace underneath the suit, with the outline of is showing, and has a black ninja-style mask with red lining on over his head to conceal his identity. His color also changes as a result of Ryoshi taking more control over him, turning to bright orange irises with red-orange pupils, which also manages to hide his identity better. In his evolved Nephalem form, his appearance changed drastically. His right eye gained a dragon-like visage, while his left eye took a rabbit-like appearance. Vibrant red flowed from his eye around his head and down to his right arm, coating part of his right pectoral as navy blue flowed from his other eye around and down to his left arm to cover the remaining demonic flesh. A blue jacket-like fang appeared on his left arm, stretching down to make contact with a red stripe, and extending sideways to create spiked shoulder armor. His wings, folded up to resemble a trench coat, had taken an asymmetrical appearance. His right wing shared the same navy as his right eye, while the left wing reflected his vibrant red left eye. Personality Simply put, Aaron is a rebel. He tends to disobey and disrespect any form of authoritative figure, except those he knows well or considers his family. He's even been taken to jail once before. Reason? He was beating up a police officer for telling him not to smoke his cigarette where he was, which happened to be a burning building; ironically enough. They had to send in a few SWAT teams to restrain him, which was due to his Nephalem powers resisting the SWAT equipment they had. Long story short, Aaron hasn't learned his lesson and still disobeys authoritative figures. Some girls like his bad boy behavior, and crush on him for that. Beneath this harsh exterior, however, is a kind, caring person who's really smart and loves to have fun every once in a while. He's very much the exact opposite of his sister when it comes to first impressions, as Azura is a very shy girl. If someone so much as tries to make a move on his baby sister, Aaron will beat the sh*t out of him, as he's very protective of her; they're the only family they have left, aside from several family friends such as Shane Cormack. When fighting, Aaron calms down enough to keep a cool head and analyze his enemies. Mainly because of Ryoshi having to keep him that way so he doesn't make too many rash decisions. Among all of the things he owns, Aaron cares the most for his necklace and his father's jacket, as they are the only keepsakes he can physically wear anywhere he goes. The Defiance is also very dear to him, not only as his weapon, but as another reminder of his father. Every so often, Aaron will smoke a cigarette, mostly to cool down when someone has pissed him off recently, or when he's extremely stressed. Other times, he chews gum instead; even if Aaron is superhuman, he still isn't gonna take too much of a risk. Trivia * Aaron was inspired by the DmC Dante, in personality, fighting style, and most of his appearance. * His sword was also inspired by the Rebellion Blade used by the above-mentioned character, but it doesn't have the ability to shift into different weapons. * Aaron smokes Red Queen Brand cigarettes. It's an obviously fictional brand of cigarettes, which are also a reference to the Devil May Cry series. He now smokes a custom electronic cigar designed by his uncle, based off of the Phantom Cigar from Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. * Many girls have a crush on him due to his bad boy behavior. * Only Ryoshi and Tokko know what the twins' Full Nephalem Forms are, since they are the cause of their Nephalem Powers. * Over the course of the series, Aaron will gain access to other weapons from demons he kills. These demons are rogue demons sent by Kuroi Tensho. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Good Characters Category:Photokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Construct Creation Category:Super Agility Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Blade Wielders Category:Teleportation Category:Winged Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Original Characters